Romeo x Cinderella A happy ending?
by 999sea9
Summary: What happens when you meet the girl of your life, every piece of the jigsaw puzzle of life comes into place, and you just know that soon, something bad will happen.
1. Romeo x Cinderella : Chapter 1

_What is I can predict the future?_

_And everything becomes real. One piece by another_

_falling onto the jigsaw of my future._

_Time, is running short. _

* * *

- Tale No.1 : Romeo x Cinderella-

* * *

I pretended not to notice her and to walk to a table, to start composing another peace of my own.

There she was again, behind me at the bookshelf nearby.

"Who is she?"

I just murmured to myself.

There at the bookshelf was a girl, with a ribbon on top of her blond short hair.

With a pair of blue eyes too. She looks almost like me, except that she is a girl, obviously.

She looked too familiar to me.

But I guess she was just like everyone, they were going to ignore me, for I am just a newcomer too.

I could sense that she was staring at me from my back and when I turned around, she pretended to find a book.

I know this would be awkward but you know, I went up.

"Who are you?"

She kept quiet and tried to run away, while I just grabbed her arm.

"Don't let me repeat my question. Who are you and why are you stalking me?

"I... I..."

"Out with it."

She forcefully pulled out her hand and turned away from me.

"Rin. That's my name."

I stepped forward and took out my hand, apparently wanting to give her a handshake.

"I'm Len."

Before knowing anything, I just took a step closer, while she took a step backward.

"What is it, are you trying to play a game of.. whoooaa!"

And I fell on her, and my hands felt something warm and soft..

I looked up and realized that my hands were at the wrong place of her body at this time,

She immediately stood up, while covering her chest with her arms

"You... You...'

"I'm... I'm..."

I could see tear droplets falling down her cheeks.

"Wait! Don't cry! Or else, people may know that.."

She just ran out of the library, while I tried to catch up with her, but my senses told me not to do so.

"Arghh...!"

I felt my head getting hotter and hotter as I started to scream out loud,

* * *

The glass shoe.

Isn't that Cinderella's glass shoe?

Wait, who is that in the white dress..

Hey, don't leave! Wait!

* * *

It stopped. I don't know why this keeps happening to me, I have no clue to this.

Who is she? Why did she follow me? Why do this things always happen at the wrong time.

Too many questions to answer at this time.

But there is only one way to find out.

To go after her, now.

-To be continued-


	2. Meet Rin: Chapter 2

-Tale No.2: Meet Rin-

* * *

"Rin!"

I tried searching everywhere...

"Rin!"

Who is she? why is she so important to me? And why am I even chasing her?

"RIN!"

"HELP!"

I heard a scream from the back, i could easily distinguish that it was Rin's voice.

One thing to do now: Run.

When I reached there, I could see two boys, a blonde and another with grey hair, creeping up to her, while she tired to made an escape, before one of the boys grabbed her hand.

"I see we have a young pretty lady here?"

"Who are you? Get away!"

"I see you are the daughter of President Kagamine.. "

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, just to have fun.."

**"AHHHHH!"**

I could see blonde grabbing her ass, while the other just held her hands together.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The blonde started to grab her ass even tighter, while she started to cry out loud.

"HELPPPP!"

_I had to stop them, i had to_

"Get away, you perverts!"

Both of the boys turned back to look at me.

"So who we have here? Your boyfriend?"

"I am not her boyfriend. But if you do anything to her, I will not let you go!"

"Oh really..." One of the boys went closer to her and slapped her face.

"Rin!"

She fell to the ground, while sobbing quietly.

"So?"

"You bastards!"

I ran over and dealt a heavy punch to the blonde, and the blonde fell with a thud, while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"So, you wanna fight?"

The blonde came charging at me while I just dodged, avoiding each and every of his attack. Then, I dealt a flying kick and the blonde coughed out blood.

"You... You..."

The grey-haired guy took out a bat and hit me in the chest. But before he could do so, I took out a book and threw it at him.

He managed to deflect it and this was the time.

*TSSHHHHHHHH*

I used my pen to slash his arm, making his arm bleed profusely.

"He's a weirdooo!"

The blonde picked up the grey-haired guy and both of them fled from the scene.

"..."

* * *

I walked slowly towards her, as she was just sobbing...

"They're gone."

"... *sob* ..."

I slowly reached out my hand to her, but she did not bother taking it.

"Need my help?"

Only then did she understand my intentions, and took my hand, while she stood up.

"Do you need me to send you back..."

She went over and hugged me, while continuing to sob quietly..

_"Thank... you... *sob*..."_

Strangely enough, I felt a hint of warmth when she hugged me.

My heart beat faster, and faster and faster and I felt a lost of breath.

And the pain came back surging through my head.

"Arghh.."

But this time, I seemingly managed to be able to control myself from screaming

What is this?

...

* * *

She had a white dress, and a blue rose on her hair...

Looking closer she had blonde hair..

But her face was unclear..

Wait! Don't leave again! Wait!

* * *

And it stopped.

"You okay?"

She looked up to me while wiping the tears from her face..

"Yeap."

"Can you send me home?"

I let myself off from her embrace, as I turned around and nodded my head.

"Thank you~"

* * *

-Thirty minutes later-

"Here's your mansion, isn't it?"

"Yep."

She jumped off my motorcycle and looked up to the sky.

"Isn't the sunset so beautiful today?"

"..."

"Ok, see you tomorrow~"

I could see her waving her hand, while smiling at me.

_For one moment, she actually looked cute. _

'Goodbye then."

I returned her a wave of my hand and I drove off.

_That mansion looks..._

_Nah, I wouldn't think too much into that. _

_Just..._

_Yeap off I go!_

-To be continued-


	3. Shattered: Chapter 3

-Tale No.3: Shattered-

* * *

"..."

What to write now?

How about another love story?

Wait no.. I have written too many of those stuff.

How about...

"Len!"

"oh."

She just came walking nearer and nearer, when i raised out my hand, about to push her away when she stopped.

"I see that you are better already..."

...

There was an awkward silence for a while, before she popped back to her normal self.

"Yeap! And thank you~"

"oh."

I turned away momentarily, when she got closer and sat beside me under the shade of the tree.

"Did I mention about you getting too close to..."

She took my notebook and started running away...

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"

She started running around the tree, while used my strength to chase after her.

I could imagine my face getting hotter and hotter while she kept laughing.

"COME BACK YOU B-"

Yeap, I tripped.

"Oh... so cute!"

I stood up and snatched the notebook away from her, while grumbling quietly.

"Hey! Is this how you treat a girl?"

"..."

"Oh..."

"YEAP!"

I turned to glare at her, while she kept smiling. You know when chocolate actually melts in your mouth and that you feel a tinge of sweetness. Yeap.

Whenever I look at her smile, she always gives me this creepy feeling...

And she took out her hand,

"Friends?"

"Wha- What?! How can you expect to be friends with me after just one day of being like.."

"Nah, it's okay. :D"

...

I took out my hand and grabbed hers, while I brought her back to my motorcycle.

"Then first, we'll do something fun."

"Wha- Wha"

"Get Ready!"

The engine of the motorcycle started rumbling while I turned back to see grabbing onto my body tightly.

"I'm scared..."

"Do you regret being my-"

"NONONONONO"

The way she shook her had was so child-like, and you know, that was kinda cute for a 16 year old.

"okay then."

And the motorcycle 'literally stated flying'

"WHOOOOO!"

I could hear her scream while I continued accelerating at a higher speed.

"IS THIS FUN?!"

"YESSSS!"

"WHOOOO!"

"WHOOOOOO!"

_"She kept hugging my tighter and tighter, but instead of feeling the pressure, I could feel the warmth coming from her, a girl.._

_When I thought that I hated girls, but... _

_she's different..."_

And when I was in a moment of confusion, the siren came by louder and louder

* * *

-Five Minutes Later-

"Here young man, your ticket. Next time, don't repeat this silly act again, or else you would face the consequences."

"Yes, Sir."

I glared at the officer and turned away, while the officer just gave a frown and went back to his motorcycle.

"You okay?"

"..."

"Do you want to talk?"

* * *

"Oh so he is your..."

"Yes, the bastard who left me and my mother for another woman."

"Ohh.."

She went over and tapped my shoulder.

"Don't feel sad, at least you still have a mother who cares for you..."

"Wh- Why do you say so?"

She looked away and started to sob again...

"WAIT! DON'T CRY!"

She wiped her tears and looked back at me, trying to force a smile.

"I'm okay.. Let's go home, shall we?"

"Okay..."

We went back to the motorcycle, while I started the engine again. This time she held onto me even tighter, when I felt something wet at my back.

I turned around to see her tears rolling down slowly and slower..

But this time, I did not bother to interrupt her.

Maybe, she has a worse family than mine.

And what am I to her to tell her what do do? Why am I thinking so much?

Maybe, time will tell, i guess.

-To be continued-


End file.
